Confesión
by Bekura
Summary: Hinata le grita la verdad a Naruto en su cara y el no sabe que responder a su confesión. - Naruto - subió la cabeza y me miro – yo… yo… Naruto yo te amo. NaruHina one-shot.


**ADVERTENCIA: para los ultra-mega-fanaticos de Sakura Haruno, tal vez no les guste.**

**Este fic esta dedicado solo para Naruto y Hinata**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Suena un celular.

- Perdóname Hinata tengo que irme – dijo recogiendo sus cosas mientras se levantaba – Nos vemos más tarde, adiós.

_Otra vez se iba._

_Otra vez decía que me vería después._

_Otra vez otra llamada de ella._

_Y otra vez yo lo estaría consolando porque su amor no es correspondido._

Siempre era lo mismo. Pasábamos un buen tiempo de "amigos" que es como Naruto siempre decía.

Me entristecía cada vez que lo mencionaba.

Después, ya pasadas varias horas o al siguiente día, se me acercaba con una cara entristecida para que yo lo consolara.

Aunque él no se diera cuenta de que lo hacía.

A Naruto le cuesta entender en los estudios, yo le ofrecí mi ayuda y el acepto con gratitud.

"Mal error". La cercanía que teníamos todos los días me hizo enamorarme cada día más de él, me dispuse a irme a mi casa eran las 3:00 pm y mis clases habían terminado al mediodía, tenía esa tarde libre pero me quede en la Universidad por él.

Si Naruto no hacia acto de presencia en unas horas, me enviaría un mensaje pidiéndome que nos viéramos mañana. Y así fue.

Eran las 9:30 pm yo estando leyendo un libro sobre mi cama, sonó mi celular que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.

"_Discúlpame la hora Hinata, ¿Podemos vernos mañana a la misma hora? Sé que no tienes para mensajes en estos momentos así que lo tomare como un sí, Gracias!"._

Es verdad yo no tenía para mensajes, y aun así, si él no me hubiera enviado el mensaje nos encontraríamos siempre, a la misma hora en el mismo lugar.

Ha sido así desde que le ofrecí mi ayuda para los estudios, dividiendo la mitad del tiempo divirtiéndonos y la otra mitad en estudiar.

Pero solo enviaba un mensaje cuando tenía una discusión con _ella._

Con mi mente resignada, me fui a dormir. Ya había cenado y dado las buenas noches a mi familia, marque la pagina del libro que leía dejándolo en la mesa de noche y me acosté en las suaves sabanas de mi cama para prepararme para otro día de consuelo.

* * *

- Iba a ir a darle su merecido – rugió molesto – tenía pensado hacerlo pero el… pero el…

- Ya se había ido – complete.

- Si! AAAAAAAH! – grito exasperado.

- Ya cálmate Naruto y… ¿Cómo esta Sakura ahora?

- Está bien debe de seguir dormida a esta hora.

- Naruto son la 2:30 pm ¿y sigue dormida? – había sacado los libros para el estudiar pero por donde iba la conversación, no lo haríamos.

- Bueno… estuvo llorando toda la noche y se quedo dormida, entonces Ino no llego sino hasta las 4 de la mañana – dijo bostezando – le dije a Ino que no la dejara ir a clases hoy.

- E iras a verla más tarde ¿verdad? – le pregunte bajando la mirada, ya conocía la respuesta.

- Si después de que estudiemos pasare un rato a verla – añadió soñoliento – oye Hinata hoy es viernes y Shikamaru me dijo para reunirnos en el club esta noche ¿quisieras ir con nosotros?

- Naruto estas que caes de sueño ¿y aun así piensas salir esta noche? – le recrimine.

- No te preocupes una o dos horas de sueño me pondrá como nuevo – con una sonrisa en el rostro añadió – acompáñanos, tenemos tiempo que no salimos con los demás dattebayo!

Asentí.

- Siiiiiii que bien que bien – dijo emocionado - ¿quieres que pase por ti o te irás con Neji y Tenten?

- No quiero incomodar a Neji pero… ¿no te molesta que vaya contigo?

- ¿moles… que? Por favor Hinata claro que no, paso por ti a las 10:00 ya que a esa hora me dijeron para ir.

- De acuerdo – le sonreí. Tenía que admitir que el hecho de ir con Naruto me entusiasmaba, no quería hacerme ilusiones pero no podía evitarlo de verdad que me emocionaba.

* * *

La música retumbaba cuando entramos al lugar. Cuerpos moviéndose, bebidas derramadas y gente hablando sin sentido con ya subidos los efectos del alcohol.

Tenten nos vio y agitaba su mano para que la viéramos, estaba con los demás en las mesas de arriba del club. Apenas logramos divisarla fuimos directo hacia donde se encontraban.

- Les gritaba que estábamos aquí pero con la música no podían escuchar ¿cierto? – dijo abrazándome y luego saludando a Naruto – Neji fue a pagar el servicio pero aquí están los demás.

Saludamos al resto, tengo que admitir que me desilusione al ver a Sakura pero no puedo odiarla, aunque no seamos unidas somos amigas y nuestro grupo siempre ha estado unido desde pequeños.

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Naruto, Chouji, Shino, Lee y Sasuke. Temari y Neji se unieron al grupo por sus parejas, Temari con Shikamaru y Tente con mi primo.

A Chouji, Shino, Lee y a Sasuke nos lo veía, le pregunte a Tente donde se encontraban y me dijo que ellos no pudieron venir pero que de Sasuke no sabía nada.

No pude dejar de sentir alivio, si Sasuke hubiera venido Naruto lo agarraría a golpes no importaba que el lugar estuviera lleno, pelearían otra vez por lo que el pelinegro le hizo a Sakura.

- Naruto! Vamos a bailar, tu también Ino-Cerda vamos! – dijo la pelirosa agarrándolos de las manos y yéndose a la pista de baile.

Neji volvió y Tenten lo empujo hacia la pista para también bailar, lo cual él no quería pero con su novia no podía discutir, tenía su manera de buscar un lugar donde no pudiéramos verlo bailar.

Kiba me hizo compañía y nos burlábamos de ellos junto con Shikamaru y Temari que a ratos se sumían en su propio mundo.

No pude rechazar a Kiba y al buen rato fuimos también a bailar, me dio la excusa de que tenemos que divertirnos y yo como tenía algunas bebidas subidas a la cabeza acepte.

Nos encontramos con Naruto, Sakura e Ino en el medio de la pista, aunque estuviéramos apretados en un mar de gente bailábamos como queríamos.

En la madrugada perdimos las nociones pero estábamos consientes, Kiba se quedo con Ino mientras que Sakura, Naruto y yo regresábamos a la mesa.

Fue un largo recorrido, para cuando llegamos a la mesa solo éramos Naruto y yo.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? – me pregunto Naruto - La buscábamos con la mirada.

- ¿Crees que se habrá quedado con Kiba e Ino?

- Si seguro que deben de estar con ellos, ven Hinata bridemos por esta salida.

Me dio un vaso y los chocamos. Naruto me reto de beberlo hasta el fondo, no estaba de acuerdo pero un vaso no me haría nada ¿o sí?

Luego de tomarme el trago, abrace a Naruto y le dije que nos divirtiéramos. Él me miro sorprendido y a la vez contento de verme en ese estado.

Ni yo misma podía creer lo que hacía y le decía, estaba consiente pero mis actos eran otros de cómo yo era en realidad.

Volvimos a la pista y a Naruto le preocupo de que Sakura no estaba con nuestros amigos.

No dijo nada y camino entre el mar de gente buscándola, yo lo seguí. Hasta donde pude divisar Sakura estaba besándose con Sasuke en el otro extremo del club de donde nos encontrábamos.

El rubio se quedo como una piedra mientras los veía, volvía a pasar. Naruto enamorado de Sakura y Sakura enamorada de Sasuke.

Sasuke engañaba a Sakura y luego Naruto salía a consolarla. Siempre era la misma historia.

Y puedo decir que por los efectos del alcohol me puse enfrente de Naruto y le di una cachetada.

No pude adivinar su mirada en esos momentos, ni yo misma creía lo que estaba haciendo. Lo agarre por el brazo y lo lleve al pasillo que daba hacia los baños.

La música no se filtraba y se podía hablar claramente. Nos detuvimos y me encare a él.

- Ya basta de que siempre seas un pañuelo de lágrimas – dije molesta estaba al borde de las lagrimas – todo el mundo se da cuenta de lo que sientes por Sakura menos ella y cuando Sasuke la engaña eres su paño consuelo, después cuando se recupera vuelve a caer en sus brazos y te deja.

- Hinata… - me miraba sorprendido.

- Espera – lo detuve levantando una mano – estas tan ciego que no vez que hay otras personas a tu alrededor que te quieren.

Me miraba con lastima y bajo la cabeza, las palabras que le decía eran ciertas y él no podía negarlas.

- Naruto – subió la cabeza y me miro – yo… yo… Naruto yo te amo.

No fije mi vista en él y salí corriendo de regreso al bullicio de gente. Las lagrimas ya caían por mi rostro, las limpie rápido y trate de calmarme. Busque como pude a Neji y Tenten para irme rápido del lugar.

Ellos accedieron sin dudar, también querían irse. Me alegre al saber que Shikamaru y su novia estaban cerca y nos despedimos rápido de ellos.

Les invente una excusa para no despedirnos de los demás y nos fuimos.

Al llegar a mi casa, no podía creer lo que había hecho. No quería pensarlo en esos momentos estaba cansada y abrumada, solo quería llegar a mi habitación y dormir para tratar de olvidar lo que sucedió.

Lo cual no pudo ser así.

* * *

Los siguientes 5 días transcurrieron igual de siempre. El fin de semana fue en mi casa tratando de no pensar en lo que había sucedido de igual manera el tiempo paso rápido y llego otra vez lunes.

Tenía en mi mente que había perdido la amistad de Naruto y lo seguía pensando pues no lo había visto desde el viernes en el club, donde fue nuestra pequeña confrontación.

En mis tiempos libres la pasaba con las chicas, cuando las cuatro no teníamos mas clases nos íbamos al centro comercial.

Me mataba la curiosidad, quería preguntar sobre Naruto pero no me atrevía.

- Ino ayer hable con Naruto y estaba muy extraño – le dijo la pelirosa a la rubia mientras las cuatro estábamos sentadas en una de las mesas de afuera de una heladería.

- ¿Cómo raro Sakura? – le pregunto Tenten. Al escuchar la conversación capto mi atención inmediatamente.

- No lo sé amigas, ayer él no reacciono a las provocaciones de Sasuke para molestarlo – dijo algo preocupada – luego se fue sin decirnos nada, estaba como perdido en su mundo ¿Hinata a ti no te ha dicho nada sobre qué le pasa?

- No, nada – dije cabizbaja – no lo he visto desde el viernes.

- ¿No ha ido a estudiar contigo? – pregunto Ino exaltada – entonces seguro que debe estar deprimido por qué no paso alguna materia.

Dado por finalizada esa conversación Tenten dijo – Sakura ¿me devolverías las sandalias negras de tacón que te preste? Las necesito para mi traje de presentación para un proyecto.

- Claro vamos a mi casa a buscarlas en estos momentos – nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la casa que compartían Ino y Sakura.

Al llegar un mercedes mclaren negro estaba estacionado enfrente de la casa de las chicas.

- Oh oh Sasuke está en casa, tendré que dormir con los oídos tapados o irme a dormir donde Sai – comento Ino con un deje de burla.

- Si exageras – le dijo Sakura avergonzada. Todas nos echamos a reír por los comentarios, seguimos riendo hasta entrar en la casa y para mi sorpresa habían dos chicos sentados en la sala.

Uno era Sasuke y el otro chico… Naruto.

- Llegamos – dijo Sakura colocándose en las piernas del pelinegro y dándole un beso.

Ino bufo un comentario hacia nosotras de que no podrá dormir esta noche a lo cual Tenten rio pero mi atención, mi vista estaba en Naruto que me miraba fijamente.

De un momento a otro Sasuke fue a la cocina, Ino a su habitación, Sakura y Tente a buscar las sandalias a la habitación de la pelirosa y yo me quede sola en la sala con Naruto.

Aparte mi rostro y salí de la casa a esperar a Tenten afuera. No podía soportar me daba mucha vergüenza estar en el mismo lugar que él, sería mejor ignorarnos y hacer de cuenta de que nada paso.

Estaba sentada en un peldaño de la pequeña escalera hacia la puerta, cuando sentí que abrían la puerta detrás de mí.

Naruto se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada, permaneciendo así hasta que me arme de valor y dije – hoy será una… noche fría, ha estado haciendo… mucha brisa últimamente – no supe que mas decir, tartamudeaba significando que estaba muy nerviosa.

- Si – respondió – ha estado haciendo mucho frio en las noches… Hinata…

- Es mejor dejar todo como esta… y hacer de cuenta que nada… que nada paso – dije repentinamente, no quería perder su amistad - ¿amigos? – le puse mi mano a modo de cerrar un trato, él la miro.

- No s… - se me rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos y comenzaron a salirme lagrimas – Hinata… - me miro sorprendido - ¿por qué lloras? – me abrazo tratando de consolarme.

- Discúlpame no soy bueno para estas cosas – dijo – quiero decirte que no sé que puedo decirte… tu confesión me tomo de sorpresa, lo lamento por favor no llores mas.

Trate de calmarme y me agarro con sus manos ambas mejillas.

- No sabía que tenias esos sentimientos por mi – limpiando mis lagrimas con sus dedos – te confieso que si estaba enamorado de Sakura pero ahora… ahora que me doy cuenta lo que siento por ella es un amor de hermanos, la veo como a una pequeña hermana que tengo que cuidar.

Había dejado de llorar pero mis ojos todavía estaban con lagrimas.

- Naruto que…

- Lo que intento decirte es que podríamos intentar… ya sabes… tú y yo…

- ¡HINATA DI QUE SI! – gritaron desde adentro de la casa. Nos sobresaltamos ¿habían estado los demás escuchando? Que vergüenza.

Naruto se paro y les grito - ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACEN, HAN ESTADO ESCUCHANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?

Se abrió la puerta y todos estaban con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

- Ya era hora – dijo Sakura.

- Finalmente Dobe – dijo Sasuke.

- Por fin – dijo Ino.

- Solo te falta la aprobación de Neji – dijo Tenten divertida.

Yo también me había levantado y les daba la espalda ¡qué vergüenza!

- Bueno… Hinata no me ha dicho nada – dijo Naruto luego dirigiéndose a mi - ¿Qué dices lo intentamos?

Lo mire con una sonrisa avergonzada y asentí.

- SIIII… - grito Naruto y me agarro en un abrazo para después darme vueltas en el aire.

Estaba feliz, no creí que pudiera haber tenido esta oportunidad, pudo haber terminado mal pero me alegra saber que pueden haber finales felices. Y lo que se debe hacer es aprovecharlos.

Todos nos miraban emocionados hasata que Ino pregunto - ¿puedo ver una muestra?

- ¿De qué hablas Ino? – le pregunto Naruto confundido.

- Hay por favor dale un BESO!

Mas roja de lo que ya estaba no podía estar. Naruto se sonrojo igualmente pero agarro mis mejillas y medio mi primer beso, mis ojos quedaron como platos pero luego los cerré y lo abrace disfrutando de esa sensación.

* * *

**Mata ne!**


End file.
